Miss Perfect
by Blue-Winged-Wind
Summary: Mikan is close to perfect, but is that the real her? Or is it all just an act? If it is, will someone lead her back to the way she used to be? T just in case


***Miss Perfect***

By: Mari-chan

_You can lie to others, I don't care, _

_but don't ever dare to betray yourself._

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey readers, I plan to revise half of my stories, but I'll start with this. I might update VERY late (a week? a month? a year or two?), but please bear with me. I might not write stories that satisfy your taste, but I hope that you'll enjoy the story even just a little bit. Please do REVIEW and help me improve my writing (I somewhat suck at it). **

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Gakuen Alice! It belongs to it's rightful owner, _Higuchi Tachibana,_ who is, by the way, _AMAZING_. Any similarities with people, place or anything at all is simply a _coincidence. _ **

**Chapter 1: New Students  
**

"Ohayo, Sakura-san!" greeted the students in chorus. _Wow, she's pretty as always._

"Minna-san, ohayo." Mikan replied with her usual calm and composed voice. (A/N: She always speaks calmly, I'll just tell when she isn't.) _Their thoughts are still the same..._

**Yes**_**,** _**our heroine is Sakura, Mikan, a 16 year-old student of Alice Academy. She's the school's princess just because she's close to perfect. She has the looks, the brains, the attitude, the talents and the money. People don't know this, but she can hear their thoughts. She has rightfully earned the students' and the teachers_' _respect. Mikan has a long caramel brown hair that reaches her waist. Her hair is usually shiny and very soft. She wears clothes that are very simple yet girly, which makes her the most girly-girl in her group of friends. Her smile is her best feature as half of the student population says, and they describe it as sweet and angelic. Mikan's the most popular student in the whole school.  
**

"Mi-chan, ohayo!" shouted a girl from behind.

**Mikan immediately knew who that person was without even looking at her. She knew that cute and lively voice very well. **

"Nanaka-chan, ohayo." Mikan smiled.

"Ne, Mi-chan, you look quite pale today." Nanaka said, quite worried.

**Everyone turned their eyes to the two girls, and their ears were listening intently to their conversation.**

"Oh really?" Mikan sweatdropped anime style knowing that people are listening to them.

"Yes, really. Are you sick or something?" Nanaka said not knowing that people are listening.

"Sakura-senpai is sick?" whispered a girl.

"I hope she isn't." Another girl whispered back.

"Sakura-dono must be tired." whispered a guy.

"Yeah, she must be overworking herself." whispered another guy back.

"I'm not sick. I'm probably pale because I slept late last night watching the late night show." Mikan laughed beautifully.

"Oh, that's good to hear."

**Everybody that listened exhaled as a sign of relief, and they went back to what they were doing before. **

"Anyways, let's eat lunch at the rooftop later, okay?"

"Sure, anyways, I'm going to the classroom now."

"Okay then, see you later. Oh, please invite Sayuri too."

"Okay, see you later." Mikan waved goodbye.

**That person is Shirakawa, Nanaka. She's 17 years-old and is one of the two best friends of Mikan. She's a year above Mikan and Sayuri which makes her their senpai. Even though she's the oldest in their group (Mikan, Sayuri and her), she looks like she's the youngest just because she's the smallest of the three, and she has the "baby face" that everyone likes to have. Nanaka has a shoulder-length pitch black hair which is sometimes tied by a ribbon. Though her hair is long, Mikan's hair is longer. She has emerald green eyes. Nanaka is the cheerfullest girl in the group. She may act childishly, but she's actually the mature one when she's serious. She is a happy-go-lucky person. She's the best sports player for girls in the whole school. Her academic grades are average. She speaks like a girl, but dresses and sometimes acts like a boy. She is very popular too because of her sports achievements.  
**

"_Lunch at the rooftop, eh? That would be fun._" Mikan thought and smile inwardly.

**Mikan went to her classroom which is High School 1-A. It was empty as usual because the students are still at the hallway chatting with their group of friends. Mikan went to her seat, and she took out a novel. She started to read on the page she left unread. **

"Meeting you again was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you, I totally had no control over it." She whispered to herself before she continued to read quietly again.

**Reading is really Mikan's favorite pastime because to her, it feels just like seconds had passed, but in reality minutes have gone by. Numerous students already went inside, yet Mikan hadn't noticed them. That was, until someone tapped her.  
**

"Ohayo." said a familiar voice.

"Ohayo, Sayuri."

"How are you Mi-chan?"

"Perfectly fine, and you?"

"Perfect-O!"

"By the way, Nanaka and I will eat lunch at the rooftop, want to join us?"

"Of course, I'll join. I mean, you two are there after all."

"See you later then." Mikan smiled.

"Yup, see you." Sayuri smiled back and went to her seat.

**She is Azumi, Sayuri, she's also 16 years-old. She is the other best friend of Mikan. Sayuri graduated as the valedictorian when she was in junior high school. Sayuri is very serious when it comes to studying, but when she's not studying, she's always playful and lively. She's also a very shy person when she's not with her friends. A lot of people wants to be close to her, but they feel that she's pushing them away. Sayuri's hair is chocolate brown which is longer than Nanaka's but shorter than Mikan's. She is usually seen with a ribbon or a hairband. The color of her eyes is like the mix of the sky and the ocean. Her eyes are covered by her glasses. Nanaka is popular in school because of her academic performance - she is the student who got the highest score in the national exam. **

**Anyways, soon, the bell rang, indicating that homeroom is about to start. **

"Rin-chan is late today, I wonder why." said a student.

"Yeah, that's quite rare for her." another replied.

"Is she sick?"

"I hope not."

**Soon, the class started to become noisy. Students here and there gossiped about what could have happened to their favorite teacher. **

"Shizuka ni shinasai, minna-san." Mikan stood up. "I'll go to the office, so please control yourselves."

"Hai, Sakura-san." The students said in chorus. _Waaa~ She's so cool./ Kawaii!/ She's a great leader. _

**Mikan slid the door, and she saw their teacher. **

"Ah! It's Rin-chan!" Students said.

"It's Akatsuki-sensei!" pouted the teacher. "Anyways, Sakura-san, thank you for keeping charge of the class while I was away."_ Sakura-san is really amazing.  
_

"It's okay sensei. I'm the class president after all." Mikan smiled, and she went back to her seat.

"I have an announcement to make."

"Could it be about you dating someone already?" A girl said.

"Or could that be about you getting engaged?"

"Or could it be that you're having an forbidden love?" joked a guy.

"Yes, it's a forbidden love." Akatsuki-sensei sarcastically answered.

"Whoooooooot." The class started to get noisy.

"Shizuka ni shinasai! Rin-sensei is about to discuss something, so please stop kidding around." Mikan said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Arigatou Sakura-san. Anyways, I'm about to announce that we will have three new students, and yes, that's the reason why I'm late."

"Oooh..." The class said simultaneously.

"Are they all girls?" Some guys asked.

"No! They're supposed to be boys." Some of the girls said.

"If you really want to know then keep quiet, so we could start the introduction." _It's actually a girl and two boys.._

"Hai..." The students replied.

**The teacher went towards the door and slid it open. The three students entered the class casually. The students were in awe. Some felt as though the new students are stars. The girls except for Mikan, stared dreamily at the two handsome guys standing in front.  
**

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"Natsume Hyuuga." The guy with blood red eyes said.

"Hotaru Imai. Don't even dare bother me." The girl with cold dark lavender eyes threateningly said.

"Ruka Nogi. Please do treat us well." The guy with ocean blue eyes said while sweat-dropping anime style.

"Okay, please use the vacant seats."

**The new students look around to see where they would sit, and they spotted a seat on the left of Mikan and another seat on her right. They also spotted a seat on the right of Sayuri.  
**

"Natsume, Ruka, take that seat on the side of that girl. I'll take the seat next to that girl." Hotaru said while pointing on the seat she'll be taking.

"Hey! Don't call Sakura-sama 'that girl'." shouted a guy.

"Yeah, we won't allow you to sit next to her either." shouted another.

"No, it's okay. You may sit on the chairs beside me. It's been vacant for quite a long time now." Mikan said.

"Thanks." Ruka said.

"Tch. Who said you could order me around?" Natsume glared at Hotaru.

"Just follow my order, I'll tell you later." Hotaru glared back.

**The atmosphere changed from "starstruck" to "death" just because of the glares the two exchanged. If "a look can kill" is true, then both of them are probably dead by now. Hotaru ended the glare-exchange and took a seat to where she said she'll be sitting which left Natsume no choice but to sit on either the left or the right of Mikan.**

"Natsume, which seat do you want to take."

"Whatever's fine."

"Okay then. I'll take the right side, so that people won't bother you." Ruka said.

"Hn."

**Natsume took the left side which is next to the window. **

"I think I haven't introduced myself to the new students, so I'm going to do it now." Rin-sensei said.

"I'm Akatsuki, Rin. My age is a secret. I'll be your homeroom teacher for quite a long time. I'm also your Music teacher."

"Call her Rin-chan!" said some of the students.

"Call me Rin-sensei or Akatsuki-sensei." Rin-sensei playfully glared at the students who told the new students to call her Rin-chan.

**The bell rang, indicating that the boring hours starts. **

**By the way, that teacher is Akatsuki, Rin. She's the favorite teacher of the students be it girl or boy because she is very considerate. She is very playful, but she can be serious sometimes. She barely gets angry, so when she is, beware. She graduated college in Tokyo University of the Arts. Students asks advices from her, so she's like their guidance counselor too. She's 24 years old which explains why she looks very young. She has an auburn 5-inches below shoulder-length hair. Her eyes are blue like the sky.  
**

~.~.~

"Hey, wake up. You can't sleep in class especially Jin-jin's." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

**Natsume didn't wake up, so she poked him continuously, but he still didn't budge, so she talked to Ruka. **

"Nogi-kun, please wake up Hyuuga-san." Mikan whispered to Ruka.

"Leave him alone. He's always like that." Ruka whispered back. (A/N: They're whispering throughout this conversation.)

"But if he sleeps in Jin-jin's class, he'll be punished - badly."

"Don't worry, he won't." Ruka smiled._ She's cute when she's worried. I wonder what her name is? _

"By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm 16 years old. Pleased to meet you Nogi-kun." _I could hear his thoughts as well, and it's the same as everyone's._

"Sakura-san, you may call me Ruka." _She has the same name as her..._

"Ru...ka-pyon." Mikan said. "Can I call you that?"_ What does he mean by same name as her? I don't get it.  
_

"S-Sure." Ruka blushed.

"You can call me Mikan." Mikan smiled, and she lifted her index finger to her lips telling Ruka to stop the conversation.

**Jinno-sensei went near them to scold them, but they already stopped, so he was going to continue the lesson. But then, his eyes saw a certain raven haired guy sleeping. **

"Class president, who is this guy?" Jinno said as though he was in a bad mood.

**Everyone turned their gaze to the guy the teacher is talking about, and they listened to the conversation.**

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga, and he's a new student." Mikan said.

"Wake him up."

"I tried to."

"Wake him up again."

"No, don't." Ruka said. "He's probably tired because we just arrived last night."

"That's no reason to be sleeping in my class. Now, wake him up."

**Mikan poked him once again, and there, he woke up.**

"You're so noisy old man." Natsume glared at the teacher.

"You... You're _the _Natsume Hyuuga?" Jinno asked rather shocked.


End file.
